Pohon berdaun biru
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Takdir tidak salah melainkan kita yang salah. Satu satunya cara untuk mengubahnya adalah kepekaan hati. fict pertama di fandom non mainstream, RnR?


Kali ini saya datang membawakan fict dengan fandom non mainstream yaitu salah satu anime favorite saya yang baru baru ini saya lihat, Mushishi. Sepenggal kisah dengan ciri khas yang hampir sama dengan anime tersebut, selamat membaca dan anggap saja ini adalah chapter 27 nya xD

Fandom – Mushishi

Author – Yoshino Tada

Genre – Supranatural, Mystery, Adventure.

Berlatar di sebuah pedesaan yang berada di kaki gunung salah satu tempat terpelosok di jepang, mengambil tema dan ciri khas anime Mushishi.

**Mushishi ..**

Mushi adalah makhluk yang tak kasat mata, dia hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang tertentu, makhluk tersebut hidup di sekitar kita, memanfaatkan sumber daya manusia, dan terkadang mereka juga menjadi parasit bagi manusia itu sendiri sehingga mengakibatkan manusia dapat jatuh sakit serta menghadapi masalah yang tidak mudah untuk di selesaikan, beberapa orang menganggap mereka hanya mitos namun tidak semuanya. Jika diartikan dalam sebuah bahasa ahlinya Mushi atau bisa disebut Mushishi, kita bisa menggambarkan .

'_Satu tangan memiliki 5 Jari, dan dari 5 Jari itu, kita tau terdapat nama nama diantaranya, ibu jari, jari kelingking, jari manis, jari telunjuk, dan jari tengah, 5 jari tersebut jika kita artikan dalam suatu kata yang mengindikasikan makhluk hidup maka bisa kita sebutkan, ibu jari untuk hewan, jari kelingking untuk tumbuhan, jari manis untuk manusia, sedangkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah adalah makhluk hidup lainnya. Posisi dimana makhluk hidup itu adalah di puncak jika kita mengangkat tangan ke atas, setelah itu kita mencoba masuk lebih dalam melalui urat nadi, lalu lebih dalam lagi ke tulang siku dan otot tangan, selanjutnya kita masuk lebih dalam lagi kali ini ke bagian dalam tubuh, yaitu bagian pusat seluruh tubuh yang menjadi organ penting manusia, Jantung. Dari situlah kita artikan bahwa Mushi adalah asal muasal suatu makhluk yang sampai sekarang masih berkeliaran di sekeliling kita'_

Sedangkan Mushishi sendiri adalah seorang yang cenderung tertarik dan menarik perhatian Mushi, mereka dapat melihat Mushi dengan jelas, bahkan tahu beberapa jenisnya serta cara mengatasinya, kelebihan dan kekurangannya juga tidak luput dari pandangan para Mushishi, dengan Mushi mereka berusaha mencari makan mengembara dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, dari desa ke desa lain, dan dari gunung ke gunung lain untuk mencari uang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup dan menambah wawasan mengenai Mushi itu sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Pohon berdaun biru<strong>

Angin menghembus tenang, daun daun melayang layang tak tentu arah mengikuti ritme angin yang menyejukkan suasana di hutan belantara, terlihat gunung yang menjulang ke atas menyentuh awan dan menembus langit biru, seseorang berambut putih yang salah satu matanya tertutup oleh gaya rambut emonya berjalan menyelusuri hutan itu, di mulutnya terlihat sebatang putung rokok berwarna coklat yang menjadi kebiasaannya dimana, dan kapan saja dia beraktivitas, tas kayu yang berisi obat obatan selalu ia bawa kemana saja.

Ia memandang ke langit dimana awan mulai berkumpul pada satu titik. Kegelapan mulai datang bersamaan dengan itu petir mulai menyambar nyambar, membuat dirinya mulai cemas. Melihat kejadian itu, ia mulai mencari tempat untuk berteduh agar dia dapat terhindar dari basahnya air, karena itu akan menghambat pengembaraannya.

Kini ia telah terduduk di dalam sebuah gua yang tidak begitu besar dan panjang, namun masih bisa untuk berteduh, pandangannya hanya tertuju kepada butiran butiran air yang jatuh dari langit, jumlah yang tak terhingga. Ia masih mengisap putung rokoknya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali. Asap putih keluar dari mulutnya, namun tidak begitu jelas. Tatapan dingin menjadi ciri khas pria berumur 28 tahun tersebut, ia pun meletakkan tas kayunya. Seolah olah tidak mempunyai beban apapun dia mencoba untuk tidur sejenak mencari tikar di tasnya dan menggelarnya di dalam gua tersebut. Matanya sayup-sayup tertutup, tenggelam dalam lamunan tidur di antara suara butiran hujan yang masih jatuh dari langit.

Di waktu bersamaan di sebuah desa, terletak di kaki gunung, hujan mulai reda disana, para warga yang tadi pulang ke rumah untuk berteduh dan istirahat sejenak mulai bangkit dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, ada yang berkebun, mencari kayu bakar, dan melakukan hal hal yang umum di lakukan oleh orang-orang yang tinggal di pedesaan. Senyuman warga desa yang sedang bekerja semakin menyejukkan suasana di siang hari itu, awan yang masih berkumpul di satu titik mulai menyebar membuat matahari kembali menyinari, ladang, perkebunan dan hutan hutan yang di dalamnya banyak di tumbuhi oleh pepohonan.

Dan di rumah salah satu penduduk, terdapat seseorang yang memiliki kecenderungan aneh, ia tidak bisa tumbuh seperti anak pada umumnya. Anak laki laki itu sedang memakan makan siangnya, di temani sang ibu yang masih melamum memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada anak kesayangannya itu.

"Ini sudah 18 tahun? Tapi kenapa Ryusuke tidak mengalami pertumbuhan seperti anak pada umumnya"

Ryusuke sang anak laki-laki yang dimaksud hanya bisa meminum minuman hangat sambil terdiam tak banyak bicara, ia menyadari apa yang ia perbuat namun semua perkataannya di anggap bualan semata oleh orang tuanya, kejadian itu secara tidak langsung menjadikan dirinya, anak yang memiliki pertumbuhan yang sangat lama.

Hujan telah reda, Laki-laki berambut putih yang terlihat tidur lelap pun akhirnya terbangun sudah beberapa jam ia tertidur dan itu cukup membuatnya senang. Ia merapikan tikar yang ia gunakan untuk tidur, dan mengemasnya ke tas kayunya yang berbentuk kotak.

"Aku tidur terlalu lama" pikirnya seraya berjalan pelan menyelusuri hutan kembali, tidak lupa ia menyalakan rokok berwarna coklat yang selalu ia isap di setiap saat.

"Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, setelah beberapa waktu berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak di hutan, melewati pepohonan yang lebat dan perbukitan ia pun sampai di sebuah desa terpencil, waktu itu adalah malam hari.

Laki laki perokok itu mulai mencari rumah yang menjadi tujuan selanjutnya, ia menanyakan kepada salah satu warga dan kemudian… ia mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Seorang wanita berumur 50 tahun membuka pintu untuknya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan, saya Mushishi, Ginko desu"

"Oh kau Mushishi yang dimaksud oleh kepala desa itu?"

"Benar sekali" setelah sedikit berbincang, Ginko pun dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam, sekarang ia terduduk di sebuah ruang tamu yang masih terlihat sangat tradisional, di tengahnya terdapat tanah untuk memasak air serta gantungannya.

"Ini dia anakku, dari apa yang kau lihat dia terlihat seperti anak kecil, namun dia ini sudah berumur 27 tahun" papar Ibu itu sembari memperkenalkan anaknya, Ryusuke.

"Dia? Seumuran denganku?" pikir Ginko, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap biasa saja, tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan yang berlebihan.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

_**17 tahun yang lalu ..**_

_Suatu hari di sebuah hutan yang lebat, seseorang anak kecil berjalan santai sambil melihat ke arah samping kanan dan kiri, mencari kayu bakar untuk digunakan sebagai bahan bakar memasak di rumahnya, anak itu memakai kimono tradisional rakyat jepang yang tinggal di pegunungan, kimono berwarna coklat tapi tidak begitu mencolok, disebut indah pun tidak bisa. Langkah demi langkah ia jejaki, memungut kayu yang berserakan di tanah, memotong ranting pepohonan dan mengikatnya menjadi satu. Beberapa kayu bakar pun berhasil ia kumpulkan dan kini dia memanggulnya di atas punggung, sembari terbungkuk layaknya orang tua, tapi dari beban yang ia bawa dia terlihat kesusahan, itu memang benar karena beban yang ia bawa berbanding terbalik dengan usianya sekarang, 10 tahun. _

_Merasa kelelahan berjalan sangat jauh, ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon yang nampak sejuk, sambil meletakkan kayu-kayunya ia terduduk, bersandar di batang pohon seraya mengelap keringatnya._

"_Aku lelah" batinnya sambil melihat langit tak berawan, ia mendangak memandang teriknya matahari yang menyinari dirinya, silaunya cahaya itu membuat tangan kanannya, mulai menyentuh bagian pelipis mata dan membuat silauan matahari tersebut tidak begitu menyakiti matanya. Cuaca panas sangat mempengaruhi kelelahan yang sekarang melanda tubuhnya, dan dengan langkah kaki yang tertatih ia mencari ranting yang mengandung air mineral supaya dapat mencegah dehidrasi (kekurangan air) dalam tubuhnya. Tetesan demi tetesan masuk ke mulutnya, walaupun tidak seberapa, ia pun cukup menikmatinya. Senyuman laki-laki berumur 10 tahun itu menggambarkan bahwa dia merasa sudah tidak lelah lagi, dan kembali duduk bersandar di pohon sebelumnya._

_Dan seketika itulah dia mulai dikejutkan oleh sesuatu, daun daun yang tadinya berwarna hijau biasa, kini berubah menjadi biru menyala, anak itu pun terkagum sambil melihat ke atas dimana dedaunan secara menyeluruh berubah warna. Namun disamping itu dia juga merasa aneh, kemudian ia memungut salah satu daun biru muda yang menyala itu. _

"_Ini aneh, kenapa daunnya berubah warna menjadi biru muda? Dan bersinar? ini indah" pikirnya sembari memegang ujung daun dan mengaguminya. Ia pun memasukkan daun cantik itu ke dalam saku kimononya untuk di bawa pulang ke rumah. Setelah dirasa cukup beristirahat ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, menempuh jarak 2 km melalui jalan setapak dan rimbunnya hutan membuat perjalanannya memakan waktu yang lama, ia berjalan pelan sambil tetap focus ke depan, sampai seorang anak laki-laki berjalan dari arah berlawanan, mereka pun berpapasan namun tidak saling tatap muka ataupun menyapa. Setelah sekian lama dalam perjalanan anak itu pun akhirnya sampai ke rumah, memberikan hasil mencari kayu bakar untuk ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum seraya menerima kayu bakar tersebut._

"_Ini, Bu"_

"_Iya, terima kasih Ryusuke" jawab ibu itu sambil mengelus rambut sang anak._

_**Time skip ..**_

Setelah beberapa waktu menceritakan kejadian tersebut, Mushishi Ginko mulai mengenalisis permasalahan yang membuat Ryusuke tidak bisa tumbuh secara normal.

"Hanya itu yang aku ingat dan dari situlah, aku mulai mengalami pertumbuhan fisik yang tidak normal" tutur Ryusuke.

"Jadi begitu, tidak salah lagi ini pasti Mushi"

"Mushi?" tanya Ibu Ryusuke, nampak wajah keingin tahuannya karena dia tahu, dia sangat menginginkan agar anaknya bisa tumbuh seperti anak biasanya.

"Benar, Mushi adalah makhluk yang tak kasat mata, yang bisa menimbulkan kerugian untuk manusia, disamping itu mereka juga cenderung berdiam diri di suatu tempat dalam artian bersarang" papar Ginko.

"Lalu, apakah ada cara untuk menolong anakku?"

"Entahlah, ini adalah masalah waktu, Ryusuke apa kau masih ingat dengan daun biru yang kau bawa pulang itu? apakah masih ada?" Ginko pun langsung membicarakan inti dari topic permasalahan.

"Setahuku, aku menyimpannya di saku kimono berwarna coklat, tapi itu sudah lama sekali setelah itu aku tidak tahu dimana daun itu berada" jawab Ryusuke. Ginko masih terlihat tenang, terbukti dia mengisap rokoknya sambil menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Ryusuke.

"Hanya daun itulah satu satunya cara untuk menolongmu, aku yakin itu adalah Hogora, Mushi yang berdiam diri di pohon dan cenderung bersarang disana, dan di dalam buku leluhur terdahulu dikatakan bahwa Mushi jenis itu memiliki usia yang sangat panjang yakni 1000 tahun, aku tidak tahu informasi itu benar atau tidak, tapi kau dalam bahaya, kau seperti sehat dan awet muda, tapi kau tahu? Umurmu sudah digerogoti oleh pohon tersebut untuk bertahan hidup, jika seorang nenek atau kakek mengambil daun biru itu, mereka akan mendapatkan keuntungan tapi jika yang mengambil anak kecil seperti kau, kerugian telah menantimu" mendengar sanggahan Ginko, Ibu Ryusuke terlihat panik, dia pun menanyakan pertanyaan dengan nada cemas.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menolong Ryusuke?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu cemas.

Ginko masih terlihat mengisap rokoknya sambil menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan dingin. "Carilah daun biru itu sampai ketemu, jika tidak nyawa Ryusuke tidak akan bisa tertolong" jawab Ginko tenang.

Ryusuke hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengepal tangannya erat, kemudian ia berlari dari ruang tamu untuk mencari daun biru itu.

"Kau mau kemana Ryusuke!?"

"Mencari daun biru itu" teriaknya seraya berlari ke kamar mencari dimana daun berwarna biru itu berada. Dia pun menggledah dan memeriksa lemarinya, dia memasukkan tangannya ke kantong baju dan membuangnya jika di kantong itu tidak terdapat apa-apa, hal ini berlangsung terus menerus.

"Tidak ada, disini juga tidak ada" ucap Ryusuke mulai gelisah, keringat keluar dari pori-pori kulit yang mengakibatkan denyut jantungnya semakin kencang dan kencang. Kemudian Ryusuke memeriksa pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak ada" batinnya sambil berlari keluar kamar dengan tergesa gesa. Melihat itu Ibu Ryusuke dan Ginko juga mulai mencari daun biru tersebut.

"Ibu Ryusuke, sebaiknya anda cari daun tersebut di sekitar rumah, dan aku akan mencarinya di halaman" Ibu Ryusuke mengangguk dan segera mengerjakan apa yang diperintah oleh Ginko. Ginko pun mulai mencari di sekitar halaman rumah, ia berjalan berkeliling sembari membuka semak semak siapa tau, masih ada daun biru itu. Ryusuke yang masih di dalam pun tiba tiba saja berlari keluar rumah.

"Ryusuke? Mau kemana?"

"Sudah pasti, mencari daun biru itu" teriak Ryusuke seraya melanjutkan berlarinya. Ia melewati perkebunan dan ladang, sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri siapa tau dia melihat daun biru yang menyala seperti yang ia pungut 17 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Sial, betapa bodohnya aku" Ryusuke masih berlari dengan kencang, tidak henti hentinya dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia pun mengingat kenangan pahit bersama teman teman bermainnya.

'_Di saat itu, mereka mulai tumbuh, tapi aku tidak, mereka mulai dewasa, tapi aku tidak, mereka mulai merasakan jatuh cinta, tapi aku tidak, mereka menikah dan mempunyai anak, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa merasakannya, aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah tanpa bisa melakukan apa apa, ibu terus menghiburku, selalu menyiapkan makanan dan minum setiap hari, tapi aku belum bisa membalas itu semua, betapa bodohnya aku!'_ Ryusuke terus berlari dan berlari, tanpa disadari ia telah memasuki kawasan hutan, tanpa pikir panjang dia terus berlari ke arah hutan semakin dalam dan semakin dalam, dan hilang di telan hutan. Ginko pun tidak tinggal diam, dia juga menuju ke arah hutan untuk mencari dimana Ryusuke berada. Setelah mencari cukup lama akhirnya Ginko berhasil menemukan Ryusuke.

Dilihatnya anak berambut hitam lurus itu hanya terdiam dan berdiri menatap pohon dengan dedaunan berwarna biru tersebut. Daun itu menyala nyala membuat area di dekat pohon tersebut menjadi terang benderang.

"Jadi ini kah? Pohon berdaun biru itu? Mushi Hogora" pikir Ginko sembari tetap memandang indahnya daun berwarna biru cerah tersebut, sampai akhirnya sehelai daun biru itu jatuh dan mendarat di tanah. Melihat itu Ginko pun mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ryusuke.

"Jangan di sentuh!" serunya cukup keras. Dan tiba-tiba saja Ibu Ryusuke muncul dari belakang, sambil menghela nafasnya berulang kali karena kelelahan, dia berlari untuk mengejar Ginko sebelumnya.

"Apa itu?" melihat pohon aneh berdaun biru itu, Ibu Ryusuke hanya bisa terperanga tanpa bisa berkata kata, keanehan itu membuat dirinya berpikir bahwa Ryusuke telah dipengaruhi oleh pohon berdaun biru itu. membuatnya tak berhenti memanggil nama sang anak berulang kali.

"Ryusuke! Kemarilah! Ryusuke!" teriak Ibu Ryusuke lantang. Namun kelihatannya Ryusuke tidak memperdulikan teriakan ibunya tersebut, ia terus memandangi tanah dimana sehelai daun biru itu jatuh.

"Jauhi itu, kemarilah" tak tahan melihat Ryusuke yang sepertinya ingin menyentuh daun itu, Ginko pun berlari dengan cepat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, yang telah terpengaruh oleh ilusi Hogora. Ryusuke pun membungkuk ke bawah tanpa kesadaran yang berarti dia pun menyentuh daun biru itu dan memegangnya.

"Gawat!" pikir Ginko cemas, ia pun berhasil meraih pakaian Ryusuke namun tanpa disadari.

"Tidak mungkin, hiks hiks hiks" air mata mulai menetes dari mata ibu Ryusuke, sang ibu hanya bisa terduduk meratapi kepergian anaknya yang terjadi begitu saja di depan matanya. Kini tangan Ginko hanya bisa menggenggam pakaian Ryusuke tanpa ada tubuh di dalamnya. Angin menghembus pelan, jeritan tangis sang ibu terus berguming di temani daun daun biru yang melambai lambai. Ginko pun menunduk meratapi kegagalannya.

"Pada akhirnya aku gagal menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang Mushishi"

_**3 hari kemudian ..**_

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya"

"Aku tidak membantu apa-apa, justru aku yang harus berterima kasih kepada kalian karena telah di izinkan menginap disini" lalu setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata, Ginko pun pergi dari rumah tersebut dan berjalan menjauhi desa terpencil itu.

'Aku sudah menjelaskan kepada mereka, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Ryusuke, Ryusuke menghilang sesaat menyentuh daun biru itu, namun pada akhirnya akan sama saja karena aku pikir Ryusuke telah kehabisan umurnya dalam artian Hogora telah selesai memakan semua umur yang tersisa, jika di analisis kembali umur Ryusuke berakhir di umur 28 tahun, dan kata orang tuanya saat 3 hari yang lalu Ryusuke berulang tahun ke 28' batin Ginko yang masih berjalan menyelusuri jalan setapak sambil mengisap putung rokok berwarna coklat. Namun di samping itu hal yang sangat mengejutkan hampir membuat Ginko shock berat. Saat dia tidak sengaja memasukkan tangannya ke kantong jaket, dan menariknya kembali.

"Apa ini?" dan disaat itulah dia menyadari kesalahan yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. Daun berwarna biru telah ia pegang di tangan kanannya, dan ia ketika memegang daun itu, tiba tiba saja ia teringat kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu.

_**Next flashback.**_

_Beberapa saat Ryusuke dan Ginko berpapasan, setelah beberapa langkah menjauh, Ginko pun dikejutkan oleh suara jatuhnya anak laki laki, dengan kayu bakar yang berserakan dan tumpah ruah di tanah. Melihat itu Ginko tak tinggal diam, ia berlari mendekati anak laki-laki tersebut. _

"_Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" _

"_Iya" jawabnya sambil merintih kesakitan, lalu Ginko pun mengambil kayu kayu yang berserakan itu dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu serta mengikatnya kembali. Setelah itu dia menarik tangan Ryusuke agar dapat berdiri kembali._

"_Terima kasih"_

"_Sama-sama" _

"_Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku akan memberikan daun indah untukmu" seraya tersenyum, Ryusuke memberikan daun biri menyala itu kepada Ginko, Ginko yang belum cukup luas wawasannya hanya bisa tersenyim sembari menerima daun berwarna biru itu._

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya" hal mengejutkan terjadi, mata Ginko yang tertutup oleh rambut tiba-tiba saja keluar air mata yang beda dari biasanya, air mata yang berwarna Hitam.

_**Air mata yang dipaksakan ..**_

_**Selesai**_

Takdir tidak salah melainkan kita yang salah. Satu satunya cara untuk mengubahnya adalah kepekaan hati.

N/A: ada satu kata "desu" disana saya sengaja menaruh kata tersebut, karena itu adalah cirri khas Ginko yang berbicara sopan, to the point dan tidak basa basi.

Serta alasan kenapa Ginko tidak terkena dampak daun tersebut adalah karena Ginko bukan orang yang pertama kali menyentuh daun biru itu.

Huh? Aku harap kalian tidak kecewa dengan fanfict gaje ku ini,, aku kerjakan dalam waktu 4 jam. Dan memuat story yang sama dengan tema anime Mushihi #udah berapa kali aku ngetik ini.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di karya ku yang lain, see you next time ^


End file.
